Nightmares
by Elf-Vulcan
Summary: [Camaraderie series] Faye has nightmares about Vicious. Rewritten. Please RR.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. 

Jeremiah777: Thank you very much for the constructive criticism. I reworked it a bit, tried to keep Spike and Faye more in character towards the end. Unfortunately, the dialogue describers are pretty much the same. I tried to improve them, but it didn't work out as well as I would have liked. First person describers are really hard to write without being monotonous. Thanks again for the criticism :). 

A/N: This is the first time I've ever reposted a story. So, if you've already read this, I've changed quite a bit of the dialogue at the end. Please R/R. Constructive criticism is VERY much appreciated. Flames are welcome too. Just don't burn me too badly ;). 

A/N2: The third story in the "Camaraderie series". This one takes place shortly after _Ballad of Fallen Angels_. 

**************************** 

"NOOO!" I screamed, as I shot up from under the covers.I turned on my light, and looked around frantically before I realized that I was alone in my room. It'd all been another nightmare. 

__

_When am I gonna stop dreaming about him? _I thought, gasping for breath. I suddenly realized that I was shaking, and my teeth were chattering, though I was most definitely NOT cold. 

__

_This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be having nightmares every night about that creep. I only met him once but... _I shuddered violently, _once was more then enough._

I was startled out of my thoughts by someone opening my door. Spike stood in the doorway scratching his fuzzy hair. 

"Keep it down will ya?" He growled, irritably. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep." 

"What the- Why don't you knock once in your lifetime?!" I yelped, trying to cover up my fear with anger. _Yeah, admit it _ _Faye, you were scared silly. Afraid that_ _it was him. _It was then I noticed that Spike was looking at me oddly. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, sounding a bit puzzled. 

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" 

"You're shivering like crazy." 

"I'm cold." _Like he's gonna buy that lame excuse. _

"You don't usually scream like that in the middle of the night because you're cold." 

"Shut up." I said, glaring at him. "It's none of your business." 

"Yeah, it is. We can't have you yelling all night or neither of us are gonna get any sleep." He said as he leaned against the door jamb. 

"I stubbed my toe, if you must insist on prying into my business." _Great Faye. Another really bad explanation._

"Really? Well that doesn't explain why you were yelling something about Vicious a few minutes ago." 

"Oh? And I suppose you were standing right outside my door listening weren't you?" I smirked, trying to throw him off. _He's digging too deep._

"No. I could hear you just fine in my room across he hall. You really do have a big mouth y'know." He said, as he laced his fingers behind his head. 

"So? What of it?" _Please Spike, just shut up and go away._

He gave me that odd, almost concerned, look again. "Vicious really scared you didn't he?" 

"No!" I protested. Ok, so it didn't help that I started shaking again when he mentioned that name. D*** the human nervous system. 

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What happened anyway? He didn't do anything to you did he?" 

_Ha, way to go Mr. Sensitivity. _"No." 

Spike was silent, as he waited for me to continue. 

__

_He's not leaving until I spill. D*** him. _"He's just a real creepy guy, ok? He seems like the kind of guy who'd slit someone's throat just for the fun of it. Very unnerving." 

"Yeah, you're right." He commented. 

I looked up sharply. 

"But you don't have to worry about him. He's got his own agenda, and I think that as long as you stay out of his way, he's not gonna be a problem for you." 

I was silent for a moment, thinking. "What about for you?" 

Spike shrugged. "It's different for me. So just stay out of it. I don't want you, Jet or anybody else getting involved. It'll just cause more trouble for all of us." He smiled slightly. "And we certainly don't need anymore of that." 

I nodded. I couldn't think of anything to say. I mean, Spike was being honest for once, and he actually seemed to _care. _

Even if only a tiny bit._ C'mon Faye. Snap out of it and say something._

Spike broke the awkward silence before I could. "So are you gonna be all right by yourself in the dark, or am I gonna have to go find you a night light?" 

__

_Thank goodness. We're back to familiar territory, _I thought as I threw a pillow at him. "Get out lunkhead." 

He laughed as he stepped out, shutting the door behind him. 

I waited until I was sure that he was back in his room, then got up and retrieved my pillow from the floor. I climbed back into bed an hugged the pillow to myself. _I really don't know what I'd do without Spike and the rest of this crazy crew. _I thought as I drifted off to sleep. _Not that I'd ever tell them that..._


End file.
